<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa Oneshots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132542">Danganronpa Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at me starting yet another oneshot book meanwhile I have literally a whole list of fics I need to get to working on. I wish I was joking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WHAT IF I SHIP A RAREPAIR?</p><p>To start off is like to say that it doesn’t matter how obscure your ship is or whether it’s a rarepair or not, because I will happily write about it. This also includes cross game ships.</p><p>WHAT IF I HAVE SOMETHING SPECIFIC IN MIND?</p><p>While requesting something, please include what ship, whether it would be angst, fluff ect, if you have an au in mind or so on so forth. </p><p>WHAT IF I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING?</p><p>Please be as specific as possible, but if you really struggle thinking of something just comment anyway and I will try my best to fill in the gaps.</p><p>WHAT DO YOU KNOW?</p><p>Before requesting, please know I have neither watched the Danganronpa anime, nor played Ultra Despair Girls, so I will be unable to do any specific ships from either subject.</p><p>WILL YOU TURN ME DOWN?</p><p>Please do not be offended if I turn down a request, for if I do it was either because something about it would be uncomfortable for me to write or because I am unable to do it. Although one thing I will not write about is polygamy, although that is for personal reasons. If you are poly you are valid and I 100% support you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kuzupeko - Help Me Help You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tags;<br/>-Fluff.<br/>-Slight angst.<br/>-Hurt/comfort.<br/>-No Beta, we die like men.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now despite how the man often portrayed himself, he wasn’t always running off at the mouth or cursing people out; in fact once you got to know him he was a rather lot different from the persona of he displayed. </p><p>He seemed more relaxed, happier in a sense to be truly be himself, especially with one person in particular. Peko Pekoyama. </p><p>They’d always been together, for as long as one another could remember, they were as close as close could be! Two half’s of a whole in a sense: identical in the way the opposed each other.</p><p>For example, while Fuyuhiko tended to yell his frustrations for the world to hear, face flushed pink in irritation, Peko would stay silent, cold and calculating, Seemingly somewhere else entirely in her mind.</p><p>And yet, they both melted at the other’s command, hard shells softening to nothing more then a transparent facade. A shield between themselves and the outside world. </p><p>Nothing else mattered really, for inside their shield all they had was one another, and that was more than enough.</p><p>But if you said this to either face, they’d deny it in an instant, reinforce the shield to a sturdy wall. They couldn’t afford to allow other people entry, not yet, they weren’t prepared to. </p><p>How could they part, when they; Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama was all they’d ever known?</p><p>Of course, now wasn’t the time for such bittersweet somber, for as of now gritted teeth and furrowed brows was in style for Mr Kuzuryu. And why? Because he couldn’t reach the top shelf.</p><p>Yes, you heard it. Try as he might, the yakuza simply couldn’t stretch himself far enough to graze even a single finger upon the cabinets top. In fact, he could hardly reach the second shelf and that fact alone was almost laughable.</p><p>Almost. Because Peko knew better then to laugh at her master, she knew it better then anyone in fact. </p><p>She had to treat him with respect and competence, daring to step out of line without dire need would be shameful, a disgrace on her masters name! So naturally, she remained silent, peering behind the corner as she watched the other extend.</p><p>He was red by the way. The kind of red that flourished hot and striking across soft skin, reflective of the rising irritation that bubbled below, and yet Peko still couldn’t involve herself. She must await further instructions. </p><p>Not even as the man extended a leg, attempting to climb onto the surface did she move, nor when he cursed, or threatened to punch the shelf- not even when he began shaking it, jostling the objects stored neatly on it’s surface all except the desired target; an old cookie tin.</p><p>It sounded strange, I know, but even as Fuyuhiko’s face scrunched up, twisted and scarlet, Peko couldn’t help but admire his commitment. He had been here for fourteen minutes now- wait. Five, four, three, two- okay, now he’d been here for fifteen minutes.</p><p>Even though he was panting, and his clothes were wrinkled beyond belief, he didn’t stop. He never did. It was one of the many things about the man that made something inside Peko turn to slush. </p><p>Certainly, she may have been enjoying Fuyuhiko’s irritation just a tad too much, but in all honestly she couldn’t find herself caring at that precise moment. That was until his voice rang out, heavy and reluctant. </p><p>“Peko.. Get me a stool.” So he had been aware of her presence this entire time? Peko, the Ultimate Swordswoman had been caught? No doubt about it, she should expect nothing less from her superior.</p><p>“As you wish, young master.” Exiting from behind the corner from which she hid, the woman made her way forward, head hung so that she could see the way his body followed her movements, just low enough not to meet his gaze. </p><p>It made her heart fall heavy to know she couldn’t observe the warm swirl of honeysuckle and barley that never seemed to stop glimmering, or the way they somehow seemed to glow. Reminiscent of a mellow summers day. </p><p>But it was her job, and she wouldn’t give that up for anything.</p><p>Besides, Peko was content with the weight of such a gaze that fell upon her as the slowly knelt down, sinking onto all fours. A stool for her superior.</p><p>It should have been embarrassing, to allow herself to be used in such a way, but for the girl it was almost natural. She was a servant catering her master, that was all she wanted. </p><p>And yet, for some reason it felt so wrong. She’d been of use for her master such as this many times before, and it would indefinitely be no different in the future. So why did it make her feel so distant? </p><p>She was at her masters feet, as she should be. But as of late it felt.. Odd. Like she was somewhere far away, a completely different realm from that of Fuyuhiko. But that was what she wanted, right?</p><p>“Peko, what are you doing?” The question was redundant for they both knew the answer to that question, they always had. </p><p>For some reason, that fact never seemed to matter to Fuyuhiko. As no matter how small the action, upon offering herself to serve the other, Kuzuryu would always react in the same way. </p><p>His tone rueful and low, almost ashamed of himself, he spoke. “Get up Peko.” Ashamed? Now why was he ashamed? He had done no wrong, he was above it all, for he was her master. Peko wouldn’t dare hold anything to the man, no matter what the request may be.</p><p>And so she stood, rising steady onto two feet, keeping her line of sight firmly locked into place, just below the blond’s knees. “Please. Look at me.”</p><p>This time, her answer came more reluctantly despite how she yearned to lock eyes with the boy. She had to remind herself of the gap between her and Fuyuhiko, of the line separating them, so as to avoid crossing it. </p><p>All they had was each other, but her master didn’t need to be worn down and Peko needed to learn how to tolerate being alone. </p><p>Only when she finally saw his expression, it was without the beautiful fucsia that blossomed there only moments prior, and his eyes seemed rounder, without the sharpness Peko had come to know. Had.. Had she caused this sudden change?</p><p>Something about that thought made her stomach sink, but she’d be dammed if she let her stoic facade slip, even in front of the man she had sworn to protect- no, especially in front of him. “Young master I-“ </p><p>“You’re not a tool Peko,” He interrupted in an instant, not awaiting for her to finish the sentence, all too knowing of her usual attitude. “So please. Stop acting like one damn it.”</p><p>His voice broke off into a mumble towards the end, a pair of hands raising to clasp against the side of Peko’s face as the two locked eyes, thumbs gently brushing away stray strands of hair.</p><p>When that happened, everything felt.. serine. Despite the insistent drumming of her heart, she felt strangely at ease, as though merely looking into the blond’s eyes had put the world to a stop. “I care about you you know..? Stop acting so stupid.”</p><p>Even as the backs of her neck began to ache, she didn’t dare move, even if she wasn’t a tool she was still her master’s servant, she had to obey his request. She had to listen to his.. care?</p><p> Though that was only part of the reason for listening to it, for as Fuyuhiko’s lips tugged into a sheepish grin, trying to reassure the other with his actions instead of his word- Peko wouldn’t disregard his word for the world.</p><p>Especially not when he began to lean in. No, definitely not. Nor when Fuyuhiko’s steady hands began to lead her face down towards his own, gentle despite how deadly they both knew each other to be. </p><p>And she still didn’t part, even when the shorter stood on his toes, subtly shortening the gap all the way until their forehead’s connected. In fact, she allowed her eyes to slowly flutter to a close, eyelashes faintly grazing over smooth skin.</p><p>They stayed like that for several moments, the steady heat of Fuyuhiko’s breath fanning Peko’s lips, the mere thought of such a thing causing something strange to tug at her, pulling at her to fill the slim space between them.</p><p>“Hey, Peko?” Fuyuhiko’s voice murmured, something sweet and slightly rasped, the mere sound of it knocking the air out of her. </p><p>“Yes, young master?” Peko noted distantly some place at the very back of her mind how she had taken a shaky gasp of air before speaking up, and the dryness of her mouth when she swallowed afterwards- she but as of right now? She was a currently preoccupied with more important things then thinking.</p><p>“I still need a stool.” That snapped her out of her trance in an instant, eyes flying open as her brain kickstarted into action, only to stare into a face that had pulled farther back since the last she’d seen it. Hands that were once sculpting her face shoved into striped pockets.</p><p> Something strange began to swirl in the pit of her stomach upon the lack of contact, upon the realisation. But what? She wasn’t yet sure, but she could easily tell it hurt. Hurt in a way she had been for a long while.</p><p>It was fine, this was fine, they were fine. What had she been hoping for? For Fuyuhiko to lean in and- and- No. It was simply foolish; stupid for her to even think of such a thing, even if for a moment. She was nothing, and he was everything, you couldn’t have both, no matter how much you wanted to.</p><p>Wait, what? Where did that come from? Since when had she wanted to? Since when did she want to start having both? Since when did she want him to close the gap? Since when did she want Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu?</p><p>“Hey. Peko, you hear me okay?” His face was without that previous grin for a moment as he examined the taller’s face, the mere feel of it causing Peko to turn her head to the side after a small nod. Instantly, she was back to her normal self.</p><p>Back to being alone, back to being nothing, worthless, back to being a useless tool. To be-</p><p>Only, that didn’t last long. For one moment she blinked and then the next- pliant lips were pulled flush against her own and freckled hands were bunched into her uniform, keeping the taller close within Fuyuhiko’s reach, but loose enough so that Peko could pull away if so desired.</p><p>In hindsight, Pekoyama wished she had kissed him back, wished she wrapped her arms around the boy and wished she finally let out everything she’d kept hidden for all these years; freed them for only the young Kuzuruyu to see.</p><p>However, that was impossible, for as instantaneously the kiss began, it was over; too soon to even worry about how chapped her lips were, let alone to follow through. </p><p>Pekoyama felt empty. All the weight accumulated these past years digging into her at once and yet.. When she saw the flush glowing anew across pale cheeks or the slight swell of upturned lips (he seemed to have pulled into her too recklessly in the heat of the moment) or the dip of her young master’s head, bashful but not ashamed- she almost fell apart.</p><p>“Shit, you just- you looked disappointed and I. I was too, so I just kinda went without asking and I-“ He paused, choking on his words while the heat spread further, red now travelling down the expanse of his neck, only for his head to snap up in a sudden realisation. “I should have asked first, fuck, Peko I-“</p><p>For the first time ever, Peko interrupted her master, silencing his rambling by pulling the smaller into herself, arms wrapping around him tightly, just as she’d so desperately yearned for after all these years.</p><p> And just like she had dreamed he would, Fuyuhiko tensed for a fraction of a second before moving to properly allow the swordswoman to envelop him, head tucked neatly into the crook of her shoulder, once again on his toes. Of course he would be.</p><p>Finally, Peko felt complete. With Fuyuhiko tugged tightly against her, heart hammering loud enough for the both of them to hear, she admired the way it sounded entangled with her own. </p><p>She relished the steady rise and fall of their chests, something which soon enough fell into step; Kuzuryu breathing in, Pekoyama breathing out, like their bodies were chasing after each other in an endless game - one neither was willing to ever let end.</p><p>That was when Peko leaned in close, inhaling the scent of bakery bought cookies and deodorant, an odd mix but one oh so Fuyuhiko.</p><p>She also couldn’t appreciating the subtle tickle of blond strands against her cheek as she leaned in.</p><p>“Young master,” She could feel the slight shiver travel through the man’s frame as she spoke into his ear; see the way his eyes glistened in adoration and almost hear the way his heart threatened to burst, just as her own did. “I can reach the jar just fine young master.”</p><p>And she could. They had both known she could, yet Fuyuhiko’s pride always put such a fact aside, Peko not being one to question him following in suit, simply never daring to point it out. Until she did. </p><p>But instead of rebuttal, a denial or anything of the sort, the sound of muffled laughter came from Peko’s shoulder, a smile evident in the way he spoke.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah you can.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for this suggestion! I had fun writing it, however I apologise for the oneshot being so edgy, I didn’t intend for it to be so originally.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>